1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a network terminal system, and in particular, to a system and method for controlling voice detection of a network terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network terminal system is a system in which a server can control a terminal via a network. In the network terminal system, the terminal operates according to a control signal of the server via the network.
In the network terminal system, a service using voice recognition can be provided. A conventional network terminal uses a method of performing voice detection by opening a microphone either continuously or at every necessary time according to a service characteristic or an operation policy.
In the method of performing voice detection by opening a microphone continuously, since voice detection time is inaccurate, recognition performance can decrease, and since all voice including necessary voice is transmitted via the network, transmitting voice undesired by a user can violate privacy. Whereas, in the method of performing voice detection by opening a microphone at every necessary time, recognition performance can be guaranteed. The latter method can be used in systems providing services in which voice input can be correctly counted, however, a user must continuously trigger an input signal in systems not providing such a service.
The network terminal, using voice, can provide various services, thus if only one method of performing voice detection by opening a microphone continuously or only at every necessary time is used, voice input methods differentiated according to services cannot be used.